


quick, i need a distraction...

by WowSoBoring



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowSoBoring/pseuds/WowSoBoring
Summary: Annie needs to keep a low profile when an old friend shows up. Luckily Abed is around her.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Abed Nadir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Community Prompt Challenge





	quick, i need a distraction...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeffwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffwing/gifts).



> Short Annie/Abed. Prompt by the Community discord server. (jeffwing to be precise)

Annie and Abed were having the usual conversations they did on a regular basis while walking in to the same English class. Annie would sit next to Abed every day during class. He was the only student who didn't pass notes or whispered while the teacher was talking. Annie thought Abed was innocent...until he kissed her last summer during paintball. The way he kissed her, it wasn't innocent at all...Whatever, it wasn't real

"So, how was psychology?" Abed asked her.

"It was nice!" Annie smiled. She liked that Abed was attempting small talk even though he didn't like it. "How was Film?"

"It was pretty cool. We learnt how Hitchcock liked to close at certain intervals to convey large and important messages and send chills down the viewer's back."

"It did work" Annie shuddered.

"C'mon, Annie. Psycho wasn't that scary. It's just a big brain movie."

"Well I don't know about you, Abed, it's just that internal monologue at the end that got to me!" she said frowning, fidgety. 

"Sorry, I understand" Abed said, holding her still.

"It's okay, Abed. I'm just glad you're--Is that Rich?"

Abed looked at the direction Annie pointed towards.

"Yes. He is. Should we go say hi?"

"No!" Annie said in a hushed whisper-shout.

Having an interaction with Rich was the last thing in Annie's mind. She had felt so embarrassed and humiliated when he just turned her down because she was 'too young'. She saw Rich almost turn towards her. Slowly. She had to hide...but there wasn't time.

Annie looked at Abed.

"Abed!"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me! Quickly!"

"Annie, what are you saying?"

"Look I don't want Rich to notice me. He's gonna...you know what happened last year! I swear, just save me, it won't mean anything."

"Okay, i read a manual on friendship that said I must rise up to the occasion if a friend was in need of help so fine. This mustn't change our dynamic in any regard."

"Okay Abed, I promise. Now"

Abed obliged her. She stood on her tip-toes and bridged the gap between them, clinging onto his neck with all her might for literally no reason. He tugged her closer as she slowly but oh-so-steadily deepened the kiss. Why was she doing that? More importantly, why was he doing that? Her knees buckled. More than they had ever before. He pulled away. Slowly.

"I think he's gone" Annie said, her cheeks red. Her voice breathy.

"I have a weird feeling that this did affect our dynamic" Abed noted.

"Maybe it did" Annie mused, smiling but hiding that same smile as Abed turned to look at her.


End file.
